Autobot Bboard 2008
Back to Bboards On Game Refueling point! Tue Nov 25 Discordia Can be found in the Barracks of Iacon City! There are other IC points out there, but this is the only coded one for now! Skirmish Report Sun Dec 14 Lonestar I took Shark out on orders to check out a Decepticon refinery and mebbe cause them a few problems. Well, they were better prepared than we thought they'd be. They caught us, and Shark stepped out to try and lure them so I could get them from the side. Their Guardian though was there and didn’t fall for it, so we started a good shoot-out with the Guardian. He chased us off but we busted his armor up some... so it wasn't a total loss. It’s a good setup though. I've downloaded the information we collected for the tactical boys to figure out. Lonestar out. Guard Station Report Sat Feb 07 Whisperwind Whisperwind appears on screen, looking a bit tired but still his usual calm self. "After completing Iacon guard-duty, I have a few recent developments to report. I will begin with the news that Firesong has been rescued from Decepticon captivity. According to reports gained over the past cycle, it appears that Omega Supreme attacked the prison facility in retaliation for the attack on Crystal City many cycles ago. In the ensuing chaos, it is not certain how he escaped their custody--whether under his power or others'--but it is confirmed that he was brought back to Iacon in emergency stasis-lock. He is currently in the medical bay undergoing repairs, so I do believe any visitation would be under Jade's decision." Slight shuffling of data pads. "There is also a separate, but no less important, matter I must also address. Jazz has been declared MIA after not reporting in on his assigned times. He was sent to investigate Decepticon activity in areas surrounding Autobot territories, but may have followed leads into Decepticon-held territory. If anyone has any information on his recent or current whereabouts, they are asked to contact myself or Optimus Prime immediately." He releases an exhale from his ventilation systems as he sets aside the data pads. "That covers everything brought to my attention as of late on my guard-shift. And now, I need to recharge. My luck to whoever has next shift, and I hope it isn't quite as eventful as mine." He grins before the report ends. Clap Traps Mon Feb 16 Trailbreaker Just a general headlights up, be careful poking about corners or doing maintenance work near sewer grates or circulation ducts. A bunch of turbo rat traps have been set out at various such strategic places in Iacon to try and curb the little rodent invasion that's been creeping in. So don't go poking your fingers in unusual devices! Or sticking them on other people's faceplates. It's only funny until someone looses an optic! PS: Red Alert was provided with a map to locations so he doesn't fry a circuit and mistake them for bombs or something. PPS: Stay away from Wheeljack's lab. He mentioned trying to build a bigger trap for roboraptors.... Astronomy lab attacked! Thu Apr 09 Crackshot News leaks in from the underground that the Decepticons STARSCREAM and SKYSTALKER had led an attack on one of the underground astronomy labs working to identify nearby sources of energy and danger. The survivors had just now arrived, all relatively intact save one, who the reports say, remained behind to delay the Decepticons following those who fled the compound. They do not know yet if he's lived or not. Mandatory Medical Inspections. Fri Apr 17 Bundle An order has gone out from the Autobot brass. ALL mechs are to present themselves for medical evaluation in the next three days. Any mechs exhibiting signs of the disease currently working its way through Cybertron will be quarantined until such time as a cure has been affected. NO EXCEPTIONS. Bad News From Crystal City Sun May 03 Crackshot Sky Lynx took me to Crystal City the other day... and the disease that Bundle is working on has struck their guardian. I have not told anyone of this, nor has Sky Lynx of course so that the Decepticons do not take advantage of this. They also gave me a sealed sample which is now in decontamination in the laboratory for Bundle. Cubicron Fri May 08 Ironhide Ironhide here. I'm gettin' reports of increased criminal activity in the city of Cubricon and its surroundin' territories. Now, I know Cubricon's always crawlin' with gangsters, but lately they've been steppin' up their efforts. They could present a problem for Autobot security, so I'm issuin' an official advisory. If you have to go to Cubicron, try to bring a buddy in with you. An' for Cybertron's sake stay together, 'cause splittin' up defeats the whole purpose of the buddy system. If you do gotta go there alone, stick to the main streets an' public places. I ain't in the mood for no rescue missions. An' remember, don't take no energon from strangers. That's all, everybody. Stay safe out there. Autobot Military Update Sun Jun 21 Prowl Fellow Autobots. Many of you may have heard that Ironhide was gravely injured in the line of duty. Indications are that despite his heroic nature, Ironhide's condition will prevent him from continuing with his normal duties in the immediate future. I recommend that while Ironhide is making a recovery, his military and security duties are temporarily assigned to myself and his work in Cubicron is taken over by Jazz. Prowl out. Prime Returns Mon Jun 22 Optimus Prime My friends, I am most dismayed to learn about the events leading to Ironhide's injuries. Because of this, I have decided to cut my goodwill mission short and return here to Iacon to resume the war effort. I fully support the recommendations made by Prowl regarding the division of Ironhide's duties and order them to be implemented immediately. As for Ironhide, he will be given a much needed rest. Sorry Ironhide, old friend, but you need it. It is my understanding that Iacon has remained safe and without incident during my absence. To that we owe Ultra Magnus a debt of gratitude. He is hereby relieved of military command and may return to his normal duties as governor of Iacon City. -Optimus Prime Permission Needed Mon Jul 06 Shark -No visual, just a audial message. It's being scrambled to hide the location of the individual- Shark here, I am doing something somewhere that I cannot reveal over this channel. So I need to talk to one of you higher ups face-to-face. Shark out. Strange being found Wed Jul 29 Crackshot While out on patrol I came across a crashed satellite. It was still sparking some and seemed of alien make. I've brought it to the science and medical lab for study so we can find out what this is, and if it is alive or not. It still seems to be reacting to things - it has various cameras and a large dish attached to it. I'll be attending to it until then. OOC - a new plot! see Discordia for details if you want in! The item is sitting in the med bay for now Open Geode Forest Sat Aug 15 Shark The medical staff in Iacon reported receiving a comatose Shark and a damaged Hot Rod after they went at it with Rogue and Obliviator. The area is now under Con control. OOC: Rank Structure Tue Dec 16 Optimus Prime Ok, guys, I've got a draft of the Autobot Rank Structure done and I'd like your input. http://www.hybridproductions.net/rpgstuff/warbegins/autobotranks.html Questions, comments, what have you, -please- @mail them to me. Optimus Prime Autobot Leader Category:Bboards